L'âme
by odea nigthingale
Summary: un court texte mélancolique et sensuel. présence d'un pairing surprise(vraiment spécial). l'âme(-soeur) de Sherlock ? à découvrir au fil du texte...


_et voilà cette après-midi j'ai écris ça j'ai ensuite harcelé ma correctrice pour pouvoir le poster ce soir(grâce lui soit rendu)pour que vous puissiez le lire demain, autant vous le dire j'en suis bêtement très fière mais, (grâce vous soit rendu) c'est vous fictionneuses de génie qui me l'avez inspiré! je cherchais un cadeau à faire à Amelia TheFujoski,( j'espère sincèrement qu'il sera à ton goût) car c'est la reine de la review (merci merci) et je ne savais plus comment la remercier. merci aussi à Glasgow et Clelia Kerlais qui m'impressionnent toujours autant._

L'AME

Un matin un homme est venu à moi, il était grand, fin et sombre surtout. Ses mains tremblaient quand il me prit puis il m'essaya et ses mains arrêtèrent de trembler. Il me porta à lui et il fut moins sombre soudain. Il m'emporta et j'eus l'impression que ma vie commençait enfin.

J'avais eu d'autres maîtres avant, mais ils étaient passés sur moi en toute indifférence, ne me laissant que le souvenir de mains moites et confuses. Certains me maltraitaient, prenant leur plaisir à me faire miauler, crier et grincer, quand ils ne me frappaient pas violemment...D'autres ne me regardaient pas. Etait-ce mieux ou pire? Ils m'enfermaient dans un silence de mort, seul dans le noir, coincé comme dans mon cercueil. J'aurais voulu crier "mais prenez moi! Je suis là! Je vous attends depuis longtemps! Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas de mon chant, que vous ai-je fait, pourquoi tant d'indifférence?". Mais j'étais sans voix, couché dans le noir, étouffant, inutile. Beaucoup étaient gentils... Mais sans âme, leur touché me laissait de glace. Tous avaient en commun de ne jamais m'essuyer après usage se délectant peut-être des traces blanches collantes qui me souillaient et qui semblaient prouver leur toute puissance sur moi.

Le foyer que m'offrit cet homme sombre aux creux de ses mains m'épanouit. Il fut brutal au début, mais venant de lui, cela ne me gênait pas. Il m'attrapait sans crier gare, me bloquant férocement dans son cou, m'étouffant de ses grandes mains blanches et effilées. Se couchant quasi sur moi, il me sortait des sons que je ne me connaissais pas. Cela ne me gênait pas, car après ce genre de séance il me caressait longuement tout en me nettoyant. Je resplendissais enfin, criant quand j'en avais besoin (il ne semblait jamais m'en vouloir), chantant à tue-tête ou à mi-voix selon sa volonté que je suivais sans me plaindre. Sentir ses doigts passer sur mes volutes, me redresser le chevalet, prendre soin de mes chevilles les tournant avec douceur pour atteindre la perfection de l'accord, faisaient de moi son parfait esclave pour la vie. Il me semblait que je lui faisais du bien en retour, il ne tremblait plus du tout et semblait plus heureux. Par la suite il prit l'habitude de me garder sur ses genoux même quand il ne jouait pas de mon corps. Il m'effleurait délicatement, j'étais son amant, son amour, sa joie infinie, jamais il ne me laisserait à d'autres. Quand sa mélancolie le gagnait, il me faisait chanter face à la fenêtre pendant des heures, et heureux, je découvrais avec lui de fabuleuses mélodies. Quand son frère venait et que sa colère froide se faisait sentir, c'est moi qui le chassais pour lui, poussant d'affreux grincements.

Un jour il devint plus doux, le lendemain nous déménagions. Ce fut une autre ère.

Je pensais au début que j'avais un rival, il était arrivé avec nous dans cette maison et accaparait l'attention de mon maître. Le faisait rire! Il n'avait jamais ri avec moi. Ils partaient tous les deux me laissant seul sur le fauteuil, ne revenant qu'après de longues heures, voire des journées entières d'absence. Si j'avais été capable de ressentir de la jalousie, je crois que cela aurait été pour cet homme! Mais je ne pouvais pas. Heureusement il ne me délaissait pas, venant à moi souvent, réclamant mon corps, affamé de mon chant et plus affectueux encore qu'il ne l'avait été auparavant. Et commença pour nous des découvertes sensuelles inédites. La première voix du second mouvement du quatuor "la jeune fille à la mort" nous tira des larmes bien sûr, mais je sentais bien que le corps de mon maître y était sensible autrement, il se tendait particulièrement lors des premières variations dans l'aigu, je comprenais que ce thème si triste avait démoli toutes ses défenses et que par la suite la musique l'envahissait, le prenait, entrelaçait son intellect à son corps fin et asexué, le tentant, lui apprenant à respirer à son rythme, à suivre ce fin sifflement qui traversait son cerveau de part en part, éclaboussant de sa jouissance toutes les notes rapides et grimpantes. Et j'en étais le spectateur et le réceptacle privilégié, je jouissais avec lui, par lui et pour lui, lui offrant ma voix dans toute sa profondeur, le faisant ensuite doucement redescendre dans mes graves et atterrir sur la rythmique effrénée de la deuxième variation. Celle-ci nous asséchait nous tirant des sons incroyables, ne nous donnant qu'une envie, le retour au thème. Ce fut le temps de mon épiphanie, je sonnais et chantais pour n'importe quelle raison, Noël ou nouvel an...Et puis surtout pour ce colocataire, ce prétendu rival...Je finis par comprendre mais il était déjà trop tard.

Ils étaient encore partis pour leur virée habituelle. Ils se faisaient attendre, plus que d'ordinaire. Je les ai attendu. Je l'ai attendu, mon maître, mon amant, mon violoniste aux doigts magiques, mes grandes mains réconfortantes et passionnantes... Il n'est jamais revenu...C'est lui, tout seul, qui apparut enfin, pleurant dans mon giron, me souillant de ses larmes et de sa peine. A travers ses mots confus et balbutiants, à travers ses regrets et ses remords je compris qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé, vécu, ce que moi j'avais pu ressentir. Ce n'était pas pour lui les longues étreintes passionnées, pas pour lui, les caresses affolantes, pas pour lui, le touché délicat ou la prise bestiale violente qui me faisait vibrer de plaisir. A lui, le rire peut-être, les discussions et les silences, à lui la tête peut-être, à moi le corps, entièrement, de la pointe de ses orteils jusqu'à la moindre de ses belles boucles brunes. Le seul amant qu'il ait eu de sa vie c'est moi... Oui moi, son violon à cordes et âme perdu.

FIN.

_je rends à césar ce qui est à césar cette fic a été inspiré par un roman "le violon rouge" qui est l'histoire d'un vrai violon(un stradivarius) et de tous ses maîtres au court du temps et aussi par "Alfred et Charles" de Sanashiya à qui j'ai soufflé l'idée dans ma review et que j'ai euh repris vite fait car...il FALLAIT que cela soit moi qui la fasse. avez vous devinez pourquoi?dîtes le moi... allez ne soyez pas timide..._


End file.
